Core Narrative 4
Core Narrative - Micro Story #4 : Homeland LOGLINE: A human-oricanus hybrid child is abandoned in the Black Forest to die, until he is found and raised by the Oricanus. As the child grows he makes an attempt to determine his roots, and uncovers a secret big enough send all of the races of the Last Planet back to war. SUMMARY: '''In a Galaxy where only one planet remains and seven alien races exist, warring amongst themselves for survival, being born a hybrid is more than likely to get you killed. Ivrus Odan is a Human-Oricanus hybrid that was abandoned in a savage region of the Oricanus Forest at birth. As the child survived without being eaten until found, the Oricanus took this as a good omen and adopted the child. He was sent to live with the Dur' Ell, the 13th house of the Oricanus. Thought to be nothing more than fodder until the Fang of Dur' Ell, Gemanon takes an interest in him. As Ivrus grows he struggles with finding acceptance due to his mixed birth and questions his place in the world. Finally attaining the rank of Strider, Ivrus sets out to the realms of humanity to try and make sense of his existence. Along the way he becomes embroiled in the intrigue between Death's Hand, and the capital city of humanity, New Genesis. Saving the life of Olivia Langst, a prominent member of the adventures guild, Ivrus gains access to their connections in the Arcadium, the greatest library in New Genesis. As Death's Hand moves against Ivrus he begins to find connections in research between them and that of Humanity geared towards the destruction of their planets and the relics scattered across the Last Planet. Questions that can only be answered by the Oricanus due to their history being the only native race to the planet. Bringing the Oricanus Humanity, and Vero together in an alliance, an expedition is launched into the burning plains, where the Nex, long thought dead, are discovered to be alive, and a hand moving in the shadows. But this information comes at a steep price and in their attempt to escape, the Morian set off detentions that release a cataclysm on the land, and send the races of the Last Planet into turmoil. '''The Hero: Ivrus Odan, a human-Oricanus hybrid. His name roughly translates to lost one in the language of the Oricanus. Achieving the rank of Strider, he's earned the right to freely travel outside of the Oricanus Forest. The Villain — Death's Hand/ Morian # On the surface it would be the chaos organization known as Death’s Hand. As Ivrus tries to unite both sides of his heritage and foster better living conditions for both parties, this is goes directly against their code of destruction. # Behind the scenes the, Morian’ Teux’ Iunus’ Nex, are manipulating all speakers ''they have amongst the different races to prevent Ivrus from inadvertantly revealing the truth behind the Last Planet. '''Supporting Cast' # Gemanon- One of the "Fangs" of the Oricanus and Ivrus’ mentor and fighting instructor. He was one of the first people to accept Ivrus despite his mixed birth. # Blizor - Ivrus’ second in command of his War Pack, and one of his few childhood friends. Bilzor has sworn to his shield and follows Ivrus no matter where the path leads. # Illuca - A fellow member of his Ivrus' youth pod while growing up. She achieved the rank of Pack leader before Ivrus and uses the guise of rival to hide her feelings for Ivrus. Their relationship often floats between domestic and romantic. # Arden- A rare Izzen that associates outside of his species and a thief by trade. When a heist goes wrong, he gets dragged along with Ivrus' party, hoping to escape death. # August - A human historian that is helping Ivrus discover his roots. # Olivia - A female human adventure. After being saved by Ivrus she aids him in his attempt to blend into humanity. She is a potential love interest. Locations * The Black Forest a territory within the Forest of Oricania * Allsheim - A melting pot city that was founded after the Genesis Wars against the purview of all the individual nations. It is now the biggest city of inclusion in the southern region. * Capital City of Humanity * The Burning Plains - Neutral territory beyond the Mounds, where the Relikan first had their terraforming machines and the site of the Genesis War Medium — A Novel Why does it make sense for this medium? How does the story take advantage of the medium? It makes sense to put this story in a novel as it is explores a lot narrative details that explain and expand the storyworld that other forms of media would need to cut for the preservation of time. Platform — This will be distributed to all paid forms reading, i.e. paperback, e-books such as google play, kindle, and audible. This takes advantage of the medium's ability to tell a more detailed story than other mediums. Additive Comprehension — This story finally reveals the connection of the Morian to the destruction of the planets in the Milky Way and their goal of pushing all the surviving races to the Last Planet in order to have them fight. ''' '''